A Night to Never Remember
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: It's Aang's bachelor party and his three idiot best friends decide to take him to Las Vegas for a couple a days only for shenanigans, chaos, and insanity occur. Did they mention that they lost the groom 24 hours before his wedding? It's going to be a long couple of days. (Based on the Hangover) M for mostly language and some suggestive scenes. Short Story.
1. Road Trip

**_Hey guys! This is just a quick 4 to 5 part short story I decided to do, just as a little fun project to have while I continue Small Bump. A little comedy different from the stories I usually do along with being a little more mature_**

 ** _This will have language along with suggestive scenes just to be warned._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _They say that bachelor parties were the nights that a man and his best friends would never forget and cherish forever but for them, it was a night they'd never remember._

* * *

"I don't understand why you have to go all the way to Vegas for your bachelor party" Toph says as she lays facing up on the bed while her finacee packs for his up coming trip. It was going to be just him and his three best friends for two days in Vegas which was about 5 hours from their home, it was going to be a long trip and he could hardly contain his excitement which was the exact opposite of what his Bride was feeling. She knew how his friends can get especially that idiot Jet.

Aang chuckled "I already told you Toph, it was Jet's idea, we're just going for a couple of days and then we'll be back just in time for the wedding." He leaned over her and pecked her lips while lightly resting his body over hers.

Toph huffed before running her hands through his brown hair "Alright fine, but I swear if you do something stupid, I was go all the way to Vegas to kick your ass, blind or not, I will find you." She threatens, her cloudy green eyes glaring into his.

Aang grinned before swooping in for another kiss "I would never. Now let me finish packing, the guys are coming to pick me up soon."

* * *

Zuko stared up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath, his arm around the beautiful brunette laying by his side with her head on his chest who was also trying to recover, the morning light coming from the window across their bedroom brightening up the room. "That was..." She breathed out.

"Uh huh." He says nodding his head. Man did he love morning sex.

Katara giggled before kissing his chest and sitting up, the blanket revealing her naked chest "So how was that for a goodbye? Won't forget to think about me while you're in Vegas now." She states with a cheeky smile.

Zuko grinned his eyes roaming her chest and sat up at well bring his face close to hers his golden eyes meeting her blue "It would take more than Vegas to keep me from thinking about you babe."

She rolled her eyes before smiling "Smart answer you sweet talking idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." He points out as he played with the large diamond ring on her finger, the one she proudly wore as his wife for 2 years now.

Katara giggled before attempting to get out of the bed before Zuko grabbed her wrist and dragged her into bed pinning her underneath him. "Zuko no, you have to pack for your trip and Sokka is going to be here soon to get you. We don't have time for this." She says laughing slightly, pushing him away from her as she rose up from the bed and tied her silk robe around her waist and putting on her glasses (poor girl couldn't see things too far away.) That was his wife, the one who always had to be on schedule, never one to be late. Gods he loved her.

Watching her walk out of the room to make breakfast he sighed and rose out of bed as well to begin his morning routine.

Finally dress and packed for his trip Zuko made his way to the kitchen where the smell of bacon filled his nostrils. He chuckled as he watched his wife drink her coffee as she watched the morning news from the mini television on the counter next to the stove, she loved to watch that thing while she cooked, her black framed glasses framing her face, and her hair messily up in a bun. She was so beautiful.

Making his way towards her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the place where her neck met her shoulder. A sigh left her lips and he couldn't take it, turning off the stove he turned her body away from the stove and pushed her up against the counter fiercely bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

Sokka sighed as he leaned back in the seat of his, well technically it was his Grand Pakku's, 1965 Mercedes. He was suffering yet again another hangover, his dark sunglasses hiding the bags underneath his eyes, it the third one this week. He couldn't help it, he was a drink to forget kind of guy, especially after being dumped by his girlfriend of two years. Suki was just another one who bites the dust, claimed he was too childish. Of course it wasn't a lie but that wasn't the real reason, she just wanted someone to control and that definietly wasn't him so she decides to cheat on him, multiple times, in their own apartment. He groaned as another wave of nausea hit his stomach. Damn you Vodka.

He just wanted to be in Vegas already where he could once again get drunk but this time have his three best friends with him to get just as drunk. Fuck he couldn't wait.

Being the only one who had a vehicle, one that wasn't shared with a significant other, he was in charge of picking up all the guys which was fine by him, he loved to drive this sweet ride. It was a treat from his father who knew of his recent break up and decided to let his son have a wild couple of days in Vegas, of course riding in style.

Zuko was the first one to be picked up since Sokka's apartment is only three minutes away, totally unplanned to live that close to his sister and her fairly new husband. The thought made him shudder, he was of course totally okay with his baby sis being married to his best friend but it was just weird to know what they do behind closed doors (Zuko isn't exactly subtle when it comes to guy talk)

Pulling up to the small single story home Sokka shut off the engine and got out of the car, rubbing his head slightly as he made his way up to the front door knocking on his soundly as he set his glasses ontop of his head. "Hey Zuko. Lets get a move on. Jet and Aang are waiting for us."

Waiting a few minutes Sokka began to grow impatient, finally with a roll of his eyes he twisted the knob and opened the door. What he saw on the other side was not what he wanted to see. Ever. In his entire life.

"OH MY GODS!" He shouted as he covered his eyes "OH MY GODS!"

"Shit!" Katara screamed as she pushed her sweat husband off of her as they laid on the walkway floor nude for all to see.

"What the hell Sokka!" Zuko shouted as he began to quickly put his clothes on along with his wife, an embarrassed blush on her face for being caught having sex by her brother.

"I could say the same thing!" Sokka replied, his voice equally as loud as he continued to cover his eyes.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Katara demanded as she tied her robe around her body.

"I did knock, several times!" He says "You guys were too busy having your monkey sex to hear it."

"We're dressed now Sok, you can move your hands now." Zuko says while rolling his eyes.

Removing his hands from his eyes Sokka began to pace, as Katara went into the kitchen to retrieve her glasses and coffee. "I don't even know where to fucking begin!"

"Hey its our home we can do as we please. Besides you should have called." Zuko argues crossing his arms.

"You fucking knew I was coming you asshole!" Sokka replied rubbing his head. His headache was coming back "Can I have some advil Kat!" He called out.

Katara returned to the walkway with a glass of water and two pain pills "Okay enough you two, Sokka we're sorry we scarred you for life and Zuko go and get your bags from the room before you guys leave too late." She orders.

Zuko grumbled and did as he was told causing Sokka to snicker and Katara to glare at him. "Are you hungover?" She demanded putting her hands on her hips studying his face.

"Just a little." Her brother replied.

"Cut the crap Sok, you look like shit. Did something happen with you and Suki?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

Sokka rolled his eyes "Look Kat I don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget the whole situation and go have the time of my life in Vegas."

Katara glared at her brother before her eyes softened "Fine, just- just know you can always talk to me okay?"

He smiled a rubbed the top her head, messing up her already messy hair even more. She frowned and swatted his hand away.

"I'm ready. Who's ready for Vegas?" Zuko asked as he walked into the walkway, wearing dark jeans, a white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of Ray Bans on.

"Hell yeah!" Sokka says.

After a disgusting goodbye between Katara and Zuko, the two men were off on their way to pick up the next guy.

"So how's Jet's girl taking this?" Zuko asked as he messed with the radio.

"Who Mai? The crazy bitch thinks we're going camping or some shit." Sokka says.

Zuko chuckled and rose an eyebrow "You mean Jet lied to her?"

The blue eyed man snorted "I sure as hell would have lied too if I was dating an insane person."

"Oh come on, she's not that bad." Zuko says before laughing out loud "Hell you're right, she's crazy."

They pulled up to Jet's small house expecting to have to walk in to get the bastard only to see Jet already waiting for them by the sidewalk, bags in his left hand and cigarette in his right. As soon as they parked Jet jumped into the car "Go, fucking go, dammit." He hissed fumbling around.

Listing to his friend Sokka hit the gas pedal and sped away from the house, Jet watching from behind the whole time. Once they were far enough away Jet sighed turning around and leaned his head back on the seat bringing the cigarette to his mouth and inhaling.

"What the hell was that? Crazy not letting you go out with your friends?" Zuko teases causing Jet to kick his arm.

"Fuck off." He mumbled bringing an arm around his eyes "She's literally killing me guys. I don't know how much longer I can take this shit."

Sokka and Zuko both laughed and Jet continued to curse at them trying to hide his own smile.

* * *

"Okay you'll be sure to call me once you get to the hotel right and when you head back?" Toph asked holding her finacee's hand. "I'll be getting ready by then, but I'll want to talk to you."

Aang nodded and kissed her head "Of course honey, listen I'll call you every hour if I have to."

Toph rolled her eyes and punched his arm "I'm not that clingy you idiot. Just keep me updated once in awhile. Gods knows those dimwits will be too out of it to do anything right."

"Oh come on Toph, they're good guys, just a little on the wild side." Aang defends with a chuckle before a loud honking came from outside.

"HEY SHIT HEAD COME ON OUT, VEGAS IS CALLING!" And there was Sokka.

Toph rose an eyebrow while Aang rubs the back of his head, his friends always did have incredible timing. "Come and say hi to the guys." He says as they both made their way outside.

"Hey Toph!" Sokka greets as the couple near the car.

"Hey Sokka, and I'm presuming Zuko and Jet are with you too?"

"Yup right here small fry." Zuko says causing a small smile to form on her lips.

"Oh man I forgot my favorite watch. I'll be right back guys."

When she felt he was far enough away Toph grabbed the front of Sokka's shirt causing the man to yelp very girl like. "Now I'm only going to say this once, you three WILL take care of my fiancee. And by the gods if there is one fucking piece of him hurt or he doesn't make it to the wedding, I will personally kill you all but made sure you all watch as I chop your balls off one at a time. Am I clear?" She demands.

"Crystal." Sokka wimpers before she let go of his shirt while Jet and Zuko attempt to refrain from laughing as Aang made his way back to the group.

"Alright I'm ready guys, you ready to go?" Kissing Toph soundly he got into the car and waved to her as they drove away.

Finally unable to contain their laughter Zuko and Jet clutched their stomachs. Aang rose an eyebrow and glanced between the two. "Something I missed?"

"Oh nothing." Jet says wiping his eyes "Just the fact that your fiancee just threatened to chop our balls off if you don't return safe and sound."

Aangs cheeks reddened in embarrassment, it was no secret that Toph was the tough one in the relationship, she was always ready to defend her man and didn't care who she threatened. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry Jet is used to crazy." Zuko replied chuckling.

"Oh shut up asshole." Jet says.

"Okay, okay in all seriousness." Zuko begins turning in his seat "I'm going to say a little speech. To Aang, the fucking bastard who is getting married in two days and who we are celebrating during those two days in Vegas. May we never forget this night. To a night we'll never forget!"

"TO A NIGHT WE'LL NEVER FORGET!"

* * *

 ** _oh man, some parts I was just cracking up as I imagined the scenes in my head. Jesus Christ this is going to be so great._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed readers!_**


	2. Viva Las Vegas

_**Enjoy!**_

 _ **Song of the chapter: Viva Las Vegas ;)**_

* * *

It had been 3 hours on the road and Zuko, along with Jet and Aang, were ready to kill Sokka who had been singing 'Viva Las Vegas.'

"SO VIVA, VIVA LAS VEGGASSSSS" Sokka sang for what felt like the thousandth time.

"That's fucking it." Jet mumbles getting up from his seat (knocking Sokka's head in the process) and ejecting the CD from the radio.

"What the hell!" Sokka cried out slightly swerving the wheel.

Taking the CD Jet chucked it outside the window causing silence to fill the car. "Not cool man." Sokka mumbled.

"Shut up." Jet countered back taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Zuko chuckled pinching the bridge of his nose while Aang bit his lip to keep from laughing.

A few hours later and they finally entered the city much to everyone's relief. No one knew how they all managed to survive the entire duration of the ride without killing one another.

"So which hotel are we staying at?" Aang asks as he glances out the car window and watches the clubs, hotels, and casinos pass by.

"Oh it's the Misty Palm Oasis Resort." Sokka replies as he listens to the gps on his phone to find the said hotel.

"Wait, isn't that place like crazy expensive?" Zuko asks with a risen eyebrow. It was true the Misty Palm Oasis wasn't just any old hotel, it was where the big time celebrities and the richest people go and stay, definitely over priced and well over their budget.

"Yeah, I used your card to pay for the whole thing." Sokka says never taking his eyes off the road as they finally reach the hotel.

"What!"

"Yep, totally swiped your card one day while you and Kat were out. You can thank her for giving me a spare key. Anyways it's not like you can't afford it Mr. CEO. Besides its payback for scarring me so many times." Sokka shrugs as they all exit the car.

Jet bellows out a laugh and slaps Zuko on the shoulder "Thanks buddy, who knew you were so fucking generous."

Zuko put a hand to his forehead "Katara is going to fucking murder me."

"Come on let just go check in, since Zuko already paid for the place." Aang says laughing at his friend along with the rest of the guys.

He didn't know how he was going to do it but Zuko was going to get Sokka back, preferably involving Katara, where he knows hits home.

All three men walked into the building and filled with awe as they were met with what they thought was the most beautiful hotel they've ever been in. High gold ceilings with giant golden drapes that went along all four walls, huge crystal chandeliers lit up the room giving it a gody feel. The lobby was huge as well, their dress shoes clicked against the white marble floors. In the center of the lobby was a giant piece of ice with a fountain springing up behind it, a red velvet rope was used as a barrier to keep people from entering the fountain.

All in all Zuko knew one thing, he was going to be broke by the end of this trip, he just knew it.

Reluctantly Zuko retrieved their room key, glaring at Sokka when he was told he paid for the Grand Master suit complete with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and living room. Yep, he was going to kill Sokka.

Jet let out a whistle as they entered the suite, it was just as nice as the lobby. "I should move out here, I'd live like a king." He says as he glances out the large window, peering down at the lively city and all it's glory/

"Just use your own card to pay for the whole thing." Zuko mumbled as they both walked into the bedroom they'd be sharing complete with two full size beds and a master bathroom.

"So how shall we start off this night Aang?" Sokka asks as he enters the bathroom to get dressed for the night "I say we hit a club, maybe a bar to get a few drinks, then the casino!"

Aang frowned "I don't think you should be gambling Sok, remember last time you did?"

"Hey I said I was sorry to the old woman I punched. She lived didn't she?" He exclaimed.

"You knocked her out cold!" Aang says chuckling.

Sokka waved a hand at dismissively "Whatever man, listen I just want to get drunk and have a good time."

"Want to talk about it?" Of course he knew about Suki, they all did but this wasn't some girly ass sleepover, it was a bachelor party and the last thing they should be talking about is relationships.

"Hell no. Lets just get this night started." Sokka states as he buttons up his dark blue dress shirt along with a black blazer.

"Hey Jets got some shots ready for us boys, get out here!" Zuko called out.

He too was dressed up in a red button down and a black blazer along with Jet who merely wore a white button down and a dark green tie. "Come on, it's time to get this night started." Jet says as he passes out the shots.

"To Aang, let us have the best bachelor party ever!" Jet toasts as they all take their shot all squinting and shaking their head ridding of the strong taste of Vodka.

They all glanced at each other for a second before chuckling "Yeah we're going to need more of these." Sokka says grabbing the bottle.

"Wait, wait. I know where we can go." Zuko says snatching the bottle from Sokka's hand as he began to lead the group out of their room towards stairs that led them to the roof.

"Now this is a view." Aang whistles as he peers over the ledge.

"Okay now we can have more drinks" Sokka says as he begins to fill their glasses for another round.

"To a night we'll never forget!" Aang cheers as they all clicked their glasses.

And then, it was all went black.

* * *

 ** _A shorter chapter but don't worry they'll get longer as more chaos occurs_**

 ** _until then readers~_**


End file.
